Medium-scale Rescue Vehicles
description to be added Overview to be added History * to be added Rescue Riser Rescue Riser is the first of the medium vehicles, and has the longest water reach among them. Its long ladder can reach the highest of skyscrapers, and is equipped with a pair of water cannons for defense. It can combine with Rescue Striker to form Riser Striker, as well as Rescue Saver in the movie (briefly) for Riser Saver. Rescue Shovel description to be added Rescue Drill description to be added Rescue Turbo description to be added Rescue Dozer is a dump truck themed medium Rescue Vehicle. It is the strongest of the medium Rescue Vehicles and was originally unable to be controlled by the First Generation Rescue Force Team due to safety issues caused by the machine's raw power. However, R2 convinced Bunji Saeki to allow it to be deployed it during an emergency where a Terra Resetter was outfitted with an energy barrier that Rescue Striker's Water Cannon could not break. Rescue Dozer can change between two different modes, Dump Mode and Drive Mode. Drive Mode changes Rescue Dozer's grill into a claw shovel, which is used to remove obstacles or break barriers. Rescue Crane description to be added Additional Formations *The Medium-scale Rescue Vehicles could combine with the Rescue Striker to form various combinations. **Rescue Riser could combine with Rescue Striker could become Riser Striker. **Rescue Shovel could combine with Rescue Striker could become Shovel Striker. **Rescue Drill could combine with Rescue Striker could become Drill Striker. **Rescue Turbo could combine with Rescue Striker could become Turbo Striker. **Rescue Dozer could combine with Rescue Striker could become Dozer Striker. *The Medium-scale Rescue Vehicles could combine with the Rescue Saver to form various combinations. **Rescue Riser could combine with Rescue Saver could become Riser Saver. **Rescue Shovel could combine with Rescue Saver could become Shovel Saver. **Rescue Drill could combine with Rescue Saver could become Drill Saver. **Rescue Turbo could combine with Rescue Saver could become Turbo Saver. **Rescue Dozer could combine with Rescue Saver could become Dozer Saver. *The Medium-scale Rescue Vehicles could combine with the Rescue Diver to form various combinations. **Rescue Riser could combine with Rescue Diver could become Riser Diver. **Rescue Shovel could combine with Rescue Diver could become Shovel Diver. **Rescue Drill could combine with Rescue Diver could become Drill Diver. **Rescue Turbo could combine with Rescue Diver could become Turbo Diver. **Rescue Dozer could combine with Rescue Diver could become Dozer Diver. *Rescue Drill and Rescue Dozer could combine with Rescue Max to form Rescue Max Drill-Dozer. *Rescue Crane could combine with Super Rescue Max to form Super Rescue Max Crane. *Rescue Riser, Rescue Shovel, Rescue Drill, Rescue Turbo, and Rescue Dozer could combine with Rescue Striker and Rescue Saver to form God Stiker. *All six Medium-scale Rescue Vehicles could combine with Rescue Striker, Rescue Saver, and Rescue Diver to form Great God Stiker. *The upgraded Medium-scale Rescue Vehicles could combine with Fire Dragon to form Cerberus Dragon. RForce-Riser Striker.png|Riser Striker RForce-Shovel Striker.png|Shovel Striker RForce-Drill Striker.png|Drill Striker RForce-Turbo Striker.png|Turbo Striker RForce-Turbo Saver.png|Turbo Saver RForce-Dozer Saver.png|Dozer Saver RFire-Cerberus Dragon.png|Cerberus Dragon Notes * to be added References